Drabble FF :: Crying Jaejoong
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: Jung Yunho membuat Kim Jaejoong menangis 0.o Ada apa ini... ?


**DRABBLE FF : Crying Jaejoong**

By : Hana Jaeri

Pair : Yunjae ! :D

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu & Changmin.

Warning : yaoi, typo(s)

.

.

"Haahh lelahnya…" Changmin yang baru membuka pintu dorm langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah , di ikuti Junsu dan Changmin, sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-dongsaeng mereka. Jaejoong memandang wajah membernya satu persatu, muka mereka terlihat lelah.

Bagaimana tidak, sebagai anggota boy band yang hebat dan populer *hhehe*, DBSK, mereka harus berkutat dengan jadwal yang sangat ketat. Kadang-kadang mereka juga harus bolak-balik Korea-Jepang karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Bagi mereka, tidur 3 jam sehari saja sudah merupakan suatu keberuntungan.

"Yun, mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat kekasihnya pergi naik ke lantai dua.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Joongie," jawab Yunho. Jaejoong tetap diam menatap Yunho yang menjauh. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali, pikir Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung, aku lapar," Yoochun sedikit berteriak pada Jaejoong.

Lapar? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendapat sebuah ide. Dia akan memasak makanan untuk Yunho. Apa salahnya? Ia sudah lama tidak memasak dan akhir-akhir ini karena jadwal yang padat, mereka lebih sering memesan makanan. Lagipula kemampuan memasaknya kan tidak buruk.

"Hyung, kau ingin makan apa? Aku ingin pesan sekarang," tanya Junsu yang siap dengan telepon di tangannya.

"Eh? Hari ini kita tidak usah memesan makanan," Jaejoong langsung buru-buru mencegah. "Hari ini, biar aku yang masak."

"Hah? Tumben sekali hyung? Kau tidak capek?" Changmin terheran-heran. Padahal biasanya Jaejoong yang sedang capek langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur begitu saja.

"Tidak, aku sedang ingin memasak saja," jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Memang benar ia capek, tapi bukankan seseorang akan rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia sayang.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya saling berpandangan sesaat dan mengangkat bahu. Biarlah. Yang penting mereka masih dapat makanan.

Jaejoong sekarang sudah siap di dapur dengan peralatan masaknya. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan akan memasak Samgyetang (sup ayam jahe), makanan favorit kekasihnya,Jung Yunho. Cukup sulit sebenarnya untuk membuat Samgyetang, apalagi di tambah Jaejoong yang jarang memasak akhir-akhir ini. Tapi jika Jaejoong sudah bertekad, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Yosshh, fighting!"

.

.

.

Setelah berkutat dengan kompor dan peralatan memasaknya, akhirnya masakan Jaejoong selesai jugaJ Dia pun langsung menyiapkan meja makan untuk mereka berlima. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa makan makanan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

Jaejoong pun selesai menata meja. Kemudian ia tersadar, di mana Yunnie-nya? Kenapa mandinya lama sekali? Tapi mengingat Yunho jika mandi memang lama kerena dia selalu menggelar konser kecil-kecilan di kamar mandi *hohoho*, Jaejoong langsung mendengus geli dan beranjak ke lantai atas menuju kamar Yunho-atau lebih tepatnya kamar mereka berdua-.

Krieet

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Yunho yang saat itu sedang mencari pakaian yang akan ia pakai di dalam lemari menoleh.

"Eh? Waeyo, Joongie?" Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Tida memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang berblushing melihat Yunho yang topless. Jaejoong selalu saja terpesona melihat badan sexy Yunho, padahal badannya sendiri tidak kalah bagus dari badan kekasihnya.

Yunho mengambil sebuah kaos dan memakainya. Kini Yunhosudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kaos dan celana pendeknya. Dia lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan memdekati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di pintu. Heran , kenapa Jaejoong diam saja.

"Joongie?" tanya Yunho saat dia sudah berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

"Eh!" Jaejoong langsung mendongak. Ia diam sebentar sambil menata jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Sial. Padahal mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan, tapi kenapa dia masih selalu berdebar-debar jika melihat Yunho dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku sudah memasak. Ayo turun," kata Jaejoong saat ia sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau memasak? Kenapa tidak memesan saja? Kau tidak capek?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin memasak saja. Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo!" Jaejoong lalu turun ke bawah yang langsung diikuti Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan saat melihat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tertidur di depan TV. Jaejoong baru akan membangunkan mereka saat Yunho mencegahnya.

"Biarkan mereka tidur dulu, mereka kelelahan," Yunho perhatian sekali pada membernya. Seorang contoh leader yang baik.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke meja makan.

"Woaa.. Kau memasak samgyetang?" Yunho terkejut saat melihat makanan kesukaannya sudah siap di depan meja.

"Ne"

Yunho langsung duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung dengan sigap mengambil piring Yunho dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

"Gomawo Joongie" Yunho berterima kasih saat Jaejoong menaruh piring yang sudah berisi nasi itu ke hadapannya.

Jaejoong hanya balas tersenyum dan mengambil mangkok Yunho dan mengisinya dengan Samgyetang bikinannya. Jaejoong memberikan mangkok itu pada Yunho yang dibalas dengan mata Yunho yang berbinar.

Tanpa basa basi Yunho langsung menyendok satu sendok penuh sup itu dan memakannya. Jaejoong yang duduk di depan Yunho menunggu dengan was-was reaksi dari Yunho-nya.

Wajah Yunho yang tadi berseri-seri, perlahan-lahan menjadi datar. Jaejoong yang melihat itu makin was-was saja. Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Rasanya aneh," ucapan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong jadi down.

"Rasa jahenya terlalu kuat, tapi meskipun begitu sup ini terasa sangat asin," Jaejoong menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kecewa. Masakannya gagal.

"Benarkah?" bisik Jaejoong pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Hmm.." gumam Yunho. Yunho lalu kembali menyendok sup itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tuh kan, rasanya memang aneh." Kata Yunho lagi. Jaejoong makin terpuruk saja mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengatakan bahwa masakannya tidak enak. Padahal biasanya Yunho-nya itu selalu memuji rasa masakannya.

Jaejoong tetap menunduk. Sesaat kemudian, Yunho baru sadar jika Joongie-nya hanya diam sambil menunduk dari tadi.

"Joongie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Jaejoong diam tidak menanggapi.

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho lagi. Yunho khawatir melihat Jaejoongnya diam seperti itu. Padahal biasanya Jaejoong itu yang paling berisik dari mereka berlima.

"…"

"Joongie.." kini Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah ke kursi di samping Jaejoong. Yunho mengira Jaejoong terlalu lelah, dan Ia khawatir jika Jaejoong akan jatuh sakit. Haahh, dasar Jung Yunho tidak peka.

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho dengan lembut untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadapkan Jaejoong ke arahnya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau menangis?" Yunho kaget mendapati mata besar Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong langsung saja mengusap matanya dengan satu tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Ti..tidak kok" Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Dia hanya tidak suka jika Yunho tidak menyukai masakannya.

"Bohong. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Joongie-ah," Yunho akhirnya menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Yunho sudah mengenal Jaejoong bertahun-tahun. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yunho mengenal Jaejoong luar dan dalam.

"Jae hyung, makanannya sudah siap?" tiba-tiba Changmin muncul mendekati meja makan. Sepertinya ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Changmin, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke kamarnnya dan Yunho.

"Ada apa dengan Jae hyung?" tanya bingung Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan. Yoochun dan Junsu juga sudah bangun rupanya. Mereka ternyata sempat melihat juga Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pergi.

Yunho juga tidak kalah bingung. Kenapa Jaejoong terlihat seperti ingin menangis? Jika Jaejoong seperti itu, Jaejoong terlihat seperti yeoja saja. Ah, benar! Yunho lupa jika kekasihnya itu sangat sensitive. Tapi apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan sampai Jaejoong terlihat sangat sedih?

"Waah, ini masakan Jae hyung," ucapan Junsu sukses membuyarkan pikiran Yunho. Yunho menatap ketiga dongsaengnya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi.

Masakan? Yunho tersentak. Benar juga. Ia tadi mengatakan bahwa masakan Jaejoong rasanya aneh. Pasti itu yang membuat Joongie-nya menjadi seperti tadi.

Yunho pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jika Jaejoong sudah seperti ini, akan sangat susah membujukknya.

"Aisshh, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

Yunho yang baru masuk ke kamar, melihat Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur. Dengan perlahan, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya. Menyadari ada Yunho di sampingnya, Jaejoong langsung mengganti posisinya menjadi membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan dan mulai bicara pelan-pelan pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie"

"…"

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Tidak"

"Mianhe, Joongie-ya"

"…"

"Joongie"

"…."

Tidak tahan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang dingin, Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya.

"Mianhe" Yunho meminta maaf lagi.

"…"

Yunho memandang mata Jaejoong dalam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai tiba-tiba setetes air mataa jatuh di pipi Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata lembut dengan jarinya.

"Uljima"

"Kau jahat!" kata Jaejoong pelan. Air matanya juga tidak kunjung berhenti menetes satu persatu.

"Aku jahat kenapa, hmm?"

"Kau…kau bilang masakanku tidak enak. Kau tidak tahu apa, aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya untukkmu?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong. Ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Yun!" bentak Jaejoong pelan saat melihat Yunho diam saja.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak enak. Aku hanya bilang kalau rasanya aneh,"

"Sama saja!" Jaejoong sedikit memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak, itu berbeda."

"Sudahlah, kau cepat pesan makanan saja untuk dimakan," Jaejoong lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang,"

Jaejoong mendongak kaget. Apa gara-gara masakannya yang tidak enak, Yunho jadi tidak nafsu makan? Yunho tersenyum melihat ekpresi kaget Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang," kata Yunho sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya lembut. Yunho pun menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju ke ruang makan. Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja dan mengikuti tarikan Yunho dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia seperti sudah kehilangan tenaganya.

"Hyung.." panggilan Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya Yunho membawanya ke dapur. Jaejoong melihat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin duduk di meja makan. Mata Jaejoong seketika membulat saat melihat sesuatu di atas meja makan.

"Ka..kalian menghabiskan makanannya?" kata Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Ne!" sahut Changmin cepat.

"Lihat, hyung! Tidak ada sisa satupun," kata Yoochun bangga sambil menunjuk piring-piring kosong yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ta… tapi.. masakannya kan tidak enak," Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak ada yang bilang tidak enak, Joongie. Rasanya saja yang aneh," kata Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong. Yunho sdikit tersenyum menggoda.

"Yunn" kesal Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Ne, kami menghabiskan masakanmu. Kami memakannya karena kau membuatnya. Apapun yang kau masak dan bagaimanapun rasanya kami akan tetap memakannya," kata Yunho lagi sambil memandang Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne, benar itu hyung!" sahut Changmin.

Jaejoong terpana mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Jaejoong meneloh melihat ke arah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pun mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Anything for you, hyung. Kita kan saudara," kata Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih tetap tersenyum sampai Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Memberi waktu kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Yun," Jaejoong berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dapur.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau sudah memasak makanan kesukaanku. Gomawo," Yunho tesenyum lembut. Lalu ia menarik tangan Jaejoong supaya mendekat ke arahnya. Sekarang Jaejoong berada sangat dekat di depan Yunho. Mereka menatap satu lama lain.

"Joongie?" Yunho kaget saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh lagi di wajah Jaejoong. Dengan sigap Yunho langsung menghapusnya.

"Waeyo? Kau masih sedih?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ani.. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang," raut khawatir di wajah Yunho menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Yunnie-ah. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena mengenal kalian," kata Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho. "Terutama kau, Yunnie," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku juga beruntung karena aku dapat mengenalmu dan memilikimu," Yunho mempererat pelukan mereka lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong sekilas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

CUPP

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir Yunho. Mata Yunho mengerjap lucu.

"Kau mencuri ciumanku, eoh?" kata Yunho.

"Hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa pelan dan menjauhkan diri dari Yunho.

"Kemari kau, Joongie! Akan kucium kamu," ancam Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah menghindar darinya.

"Shireo! Hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa lebar. Yunho senang melihat tawa Jaejoong. Jaejoong-nya yang ceria sudah kembali.

.

.

.

"Haah.." Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Setelah pergi dari ruang makan, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Yoochun. Daripada mengganggu umma dan appa mereka.

"Perutku rasanya mulas sekali," lanjut Changmin sambil megelus perutnya.

"Aku juga rasanya mau muntah," timpal Junsu.

"Jangan begitu, kita harus menghargai masakan Jae hyung," kali ini Yoochun yang bicara.

"Kau benar, kalau saja tadi Yunho hyung tidak memaksa kita, aku pasti sudah memilih untuk memesan makanan" kata Changmin lagi. "Terima kasih kepada Yunho hyung, dia sangat menyayangi Jae hyung," lanjutnya.

"Wueekk, aku rasa aku harus ke kamar mandi," Junsu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya. Meninggalkan Yoochun dan Changmin yang hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

~END~

Ini Cuma sebuah drabble pendek tentang Yunjae. Ceritanya diambil dari cerita Yunho yang dia bilang kalau dia pernah liat Jaejoong nangis gara-gara Yunho bilang masakannya tidak enak. Hahaha :D

Oiya, makasih buat yang sudah review di ff 'Our Fortune' kemaren. Sorry karena di ff itu masih banyak typo(s) nya. *bow* Saya memang author baru yang masih butuh belajar serta kritik dan saran dari reader semua. Gomawo ^^

That's it. Review please ?


End file.
